


I Took A Pill In Arkadia

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, City of Light Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title a play off of "I Took A Pill in Ibiza" by Mike Posner. </p>
<p>Clarke and Bellamy take the pills in order to figure out how to stop their effects from the inside without surgery.  From the outside, Abby and Miller monitor the effects and their bodies, also trying to find a cure. Unfortunately, Bellamy and Clarke get sidetracked by A.L.I.E's plan to persuade them to stay under her control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Jaha and A.L.I.E watched from the corners of camp as Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin mercilessly argued over whether or not they were ready to join the city of light. Clarke was firmly against the concept, but Thelonious could tell Blake was faltering. Jaha could not remember the boy’s life, not the way he probably should be able to remember it. A.L.I.E., though, remembers everything. She often comments on his sad life, the way he sacrificed everything to raise his little sister and how even then, he still lost her to Earth and the Grounders. Jaha remembers the way Octavia ran away in the middle of the night with Lincoln…he also remembers that Clarke helped her do that, which added to the hatred Blake was spewing towards the blonde.

Clarke was another person he could not remember. A.L.I.E. would remind him that Clarke was friends with his son. She would remind him that Jaha executed her father, and agreed to imprison her along with Marcus Kane. A.L.I.E. reminds him about how she fought for Blake’s freedom after he tried to execute Jaha. She says, _“She cares about him. They’re partners.”_ From the outside, it doesn’t look like they are much of anything except enemies but sometimes, Jaha can observe a certain softness between the two. A moment or two where Clarke is close to tears while she looks at the man and a split second of Bellamy looking down at her, begging himself to forgive her. Jaha sees that. A.L.I.E. sees that. He’s certain everyone sees it.

Thelonious smiled to himself, then looked at the woman only a few could see, “They have the pills of their own accord.”

A.L.I.E. purses her lips, “Their motives aren’t pure, Jaha. They want to take the pills to see our weakness. Smart.”

“We could persuade them.” Jaha argues because they _need_ Bellamy and Clarke. If they got Clarke, they would soon get Abby and if they had Abby, they would have Kane. The leadership would be under A.L.I.E.’s control. If they got Bellamy, they would get his soldiers—the remaining kids of the Dropship and some of the adults.

“If they take the pills…they’ll need to be distracted.”

“And, what do you have in mind?”

A.L.I.E. smirks, “You will see.”


	2. Decisions & Goodbyes

Chapter 1:

The smell of Monty’s moonshine, and not the good stuff with the herbal flavoring that’s actually ingestible, is strong in the medical wing of Arkadia. It’s almost enough to burn Miller’s nose hairs _and_ sinuses. He’s standing in the corner, arms crossed over his chest as he watches everyone nervously shift in the room. It’s late, maybe the early morning by now. Abby and Kane are having a silent conversation with their eyes, questioning one another and questioning whether or not they are once more going to send children to fight their battles.

The answer, of course, is yes.

Abby’s eyebrows are practically touching her forehead but not in that _shocked_ way but more or less because she is _scared._ Miller can’t remember the last time he didn’t have an excess amount of adrenaline pulsing through his system.  He also can’t remember the last time Clarke and Bellamy were in a room together, not fighting each other with every ounce of remaining energy they had. They were also silent, tonight.

Of course, they were needlessly glaring at one another.

Usually, Miller has to listen to their fights on the regular. Bellamy usually starts them, if he’s being honest. He’ll shoulder check Clarke, not hard but enough to get her attention, and prove that he’s still not speaking to her even though he recognizes that she’s standing right in front of him. It’s childish, Miller knows, but it’s effective because Clarke always bites her lip to try to stop herself from lashing out until Bellamy mumbles something like, _“Watch your step, Princess.”_ And she completely loses it.

Then, just like that, it’s a fight about old wounds. The categories vary on what they are feeling hurt about. The fact that Clarke left, which is consistently reoccurring but dying down day by day, or the fact that Clarke _helped_ Octavia leave. That argument still flares high every second of every day. Bellamy’s hurt and Clarke has no regrets. It’s not a good combination. Another fight is the fact that Bellamy arrested Clarke. It’s the least played out one because Miller sometimes thinks that Clarke believes she deserved it.

Three days ago, things changed.

Clarke ended the fights about Octavia with one harsh blow, one that everyone has been waiting for her to deliver, _“It’s not my fault you made her feel like she couldn’t trust you enough to say goodbye!”_ Even after Pike was demoted down the food chain, and Kane regained leadership, Bellamy still remained semi-loyal to what Pike was trying to do. He was brainwashed by guilt and pain, and there wasn’t a thing anyone could do about it. Until Clarke finally fought back with _real_ words—not just little comments or insults. _“You want to blame me because Octavia made the decision to leave? Look in the goddamn mirror, Bellamy! I didn’t lock Lincoln up this time. I didn’t make the same mistake again. He trusted you and she trusted you, and I trusted you too and you_ broke _it. All by yourself this time. It’s not my fault they got the hell out of dodge before your vengeance costed them their lives.”_

Her words kind of ended a lot of their fights.

Except the current arguments on the situation at hand. Jaha was passing out pills that restricted people’s emotions and memories and physical pain. They were all but getting brainwashed and picked off one by one. It needed to stop before something bad happened—something worse than anything they have ever faced.

Abby opened her mouth and looked at Clarke but it wasn’t in her eyes. The woman’s jaw was set, “If—“

And the entire room snapped from the tension that had been weighing on all of them. Bellamy spoke first, “I don’t understand why you have to take the chip, too.” His voice was rough, biting almost. He didn’t want Clarke to join him on this probably lethal mission.

“Well, I don’t understand why you have too, either.” Clarke countered, keeping her cool. She never raised her voice or shifted her tone. It was too nonchalant and thought out to give Miller any type of comfort on the subject. “I’m taking the chip, Bellamy. No amount of yelling and arguing is going to stop that.”

He doesn’t like her response, probably because it’s so settled and final. Miller heard enough complaining back at the Dropship to know that Bellamy hates it when Clarke is final about something. And, after everything they’ve been through, the pet peeve has probably been glorified into a full on hatred.

Abby finally gets a word in between the two, advocating for what Clarke isn’t willing to admit to Bellamy. “Clarke seems to think if she goes under with you, then there’s a better chance one of you makes it out alive.” Abby means _Bellamy._ The procedure is kind of half-baked, like most of their plans, so there was a good percentage one of them could die. Clarke was making sure that if it had to be one of them, it would be her.

Miller watches from the corner of his eye as Bellamy shifts uncomfortably, like he doesn’t know what to do with confirmation that Clarke was doing this for him. Miller firmly believes that Bellamy Blake would rather think that Clarke is the devil in disguise, he just can’t do it. It’s not wired for him to hate her, no matter what he tells himself and her.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kane speaks, but it really just falls on deaf ears like it always does. It’s like the man just says it as a reminder these days.

Miller clears his throat, raises his hand to speak. “If we don’t do it, people aren’t going to be conscious enough to help themselves.” He looks at Abby and Kane, “They have to do this, we have to do this…”

Nathan Miller wasn’t so entirely certain of _what_ his job was specifically supposed to be, but he knew that he had to make sure Clarke and Bellamy lived long enough to do this. He also had to make sure Jaha didn’t pull any shit while they were temporarily gone. It was Dr. Griffin’s job to monitor the internal effects of the pill, as predicted. And Kane…well, Kane’s supposed to fend off Jaha long enough to deactivate the pills.

Bellamy pushes himself forward, “Can we talk outside?” He’s only looking at Clarke. The blonde hesitantly nods her head and follows him outside the doors. Miller is curious but he’s not willing to get caught snooping on them.

Kane releases a breath, “Will we always have to send them in to do the hard work?”

Abby wryly chuckles, “I think if we tried to replace them, it would be our heads.”

It takes them all but two minutes to return and Clarke’s lips are raised upwards, but Miller has seen her smile before and that’s not exactly a smile at all. But, she’s clearly won whatever wars they were having outside the doors. Bellamy’s pissed, though.

“Let’s begin.” Bellamy growls, pushing his body on one of the metal tables.

Miller watches as Abby starts the process of taking their vitals to make sure they are completely healthy. It’s a long process, a tiring one. Miller starts rubbing his eyes by the time they’re counting seconds to measure heart health.

Clarke and Bellamy keep making eye contact and Miller feels like he’s interrupting a moment. After a while, Miller doses off. He doesn’t wake up until the sun rise is flowing through the openings in the wing. Clarke and Bellamy are still looking at each other as Bellamy rips a blood pressure cuff off his arm.

“I’m done.” Abby says but she does not sound sure. Miller’s certain that she’s added a few tests that they didn’t really need to run to postpone the mission. “So, I guess it’s time.” Abby wraps her arms around Clarke, then repeats the gesture with Bellamy. They don’t know what’s going to happen. They don’t know what the City of Light holds. They don’t know if things will ever be the same again. They’re blind.

Marcus shakes Bellamy’s hand and then hugs the blonde. Clarke is slightly rigid but Miller can’t put his finger on it. Everyone seems to be saying their goodbyes. Miller decides not to do such a thing. He claps Bellamy on the back, tells Clarke that she owes him a favor still and walks out.

The last thing he hears before the door shuts is Clarke’s voice, “Can you give Bellamy and I a minute…before…you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragements!! Please continuing commenting. I would love to hear everyone's ideas and suggestions. I promise that I will eventually return to my other stories, I just need a break. College sucks and so does Writer's block.
> 
> \- Brooke.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this Fic. It's different and something new. 
> 
> \- Brooke.


End file.
